ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
The Door to the Memories
The Door to the Memories is the 50th episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on September 21, 2002 and the English version on July 24, 2005. Haru Glory, Elie and friends were rescued by their unlikely savior, Sieg Hart. But assures his change of heart learning that the Etherion is also time's salvation, vowing to protect Elie with his heart. With their combined strength, the Rave Warriors and Sieg Hart manage to force the Oracion Seis to retreat. But is Elie prepared to learn who she is?? Summary Haru and Elie are shocked to see that the one who saved them is Sieghart. Even so, Haru collapses due to exhaustion. While the Oración Seis welcome Sieg as the traitor, Julius jumps in front of Sieg, calling him his eternal beauty rival. When he asked by the Oración Seis his purpose for coming, he tells them that he is here to protect Elie. While Elie denies his assistance, Reina laughs reminding him of how he treated Elie six months ago. Sieg states that Elie and Haru hold the power to save the world while apologizing to Elie of how he feared the consequences of Etherion going berserk. Bridges mended, Sieg prepares to fight the Oración Seis as they taunt him stating that he won't be able to defeat them all. Sieg casts Grand Chariot on the Oración Seis, damaging them all but Haja unharmed. Haja notices the Sky Magic Circle above them, which increases Sieg's magic power. Berial recklessly runs towards Sieg, but is attacked by Haru, who tells the Oración Seis that Sieg is not alone. Soon after, Musica and Let appear behind the Oración Seis. Haru, Sieg and the others attack the Oración Seis. Sieg reveals that he is combining his magic power and Haru's Ten Commandments to make Haru's attacks stronger. Haja concludes that if things continue the way they are going, he will lose his allies. As the Oración Seis flees, Haja states that they will return for Elie's life and the Star Memory. Once the Oración Seis leaves, Griff's body begins to move and slowly regains its form, into two of him. Elie begins to cry out of joy as the two Griffs merge back into one. Let reveals that it was thanks to Sieg, he returned to normal. Sieg then explains that he understands the meaning of Elie's hidden tattoo, saying it is the key to regaining her memories. Furthermore, Sieg explains to the gang of the Blond Demon that escaped the MegaUnit. His name is Lucia Raregroove, the actual son of Gale Raregroove whom he thought dead. The others are shocked that the blood feud between Symphonia and Raregroove would resume through fate. Haru then swears that he will fight not because of their destiny, but because he made Elie cry. Sieg also mentions the Five Dark Brings Lucia mentioned, he states that if Rave is the front door to the Stellar Memories, Dark Bring can be considered as the back door. In addition, he explains that once all Rave are brought together, they will become one and that the power of Etherion is required. Sieg then reveals that the letters written on Elie's arm, are coordinates to a particular place. Griffon leads the way, when they arrive at a certain point, the scenery begins to change. When they are completely surrounded by a green forest, a shadow develops behind Elie. The shadow soon takes the shape of a skeleton, scaring Elie. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events Sieg Hart, Haru Glory, Hamrio Musica, Let Dahaka & Elie vs. Oración Seis (Concluded) Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapons used *Ten Commandments **Explosion *Silver Claiming Dark Brings used *None Magic used *Elemental Magic **Space Element Techniques used *Grand Chariot *Sylpher Drive *Flame Dragon Drought *Silver Spear Abilities used *Swordsmanship *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength Items used *None Navigation Category:Episodes